Die ersten DigiRitter
by An Earth Without Maps
Summary: Nachdem sie die Meister der Dunkelheit besiegt haben, erfahren Tai, Sora und die anderen von Genai, dass sie nicht die ersten DigiRitter sind. Doch wer fand seinen Weg vier Jahre zuvor in eine DigiWelt, die noch kein Mensch betreten hatte? Was geschah mit den ersten DigiRittern?
1. 1: Norwegische Sehenswürdigkeiten

**Kapitel 1: Norwegische Sehenswürdigkeiten**

**Datum**: 1. August 1995, mittags

**Ort**: eine Straße in einem Vorort von Oslo

**Sonstiges**: Regen und grauer Himmel

**Lied**: Aban (Digimon Adventure)

* * *

_Erzähler: Ausgerechnet in der Nähe der norwegischen Hauptstadt sollte es sich ereignen, dass sich die ersten beiden DigiRitter treffen. Natürlich wissen beide noch nichts von ihrem Schicksal und halten die Begegnung für puren Zufall…_

Ein dunkelblonder Junge schritt den Bürgersteig entlang und zerrte am Reißverschluss seiner grünen Daunenweste, um sie zuzumachen. Der Regen prasselte unablässig auf die Straße und der Junge verfluchte sich dafür, keine Jacke angezogen zu haben.

_Erzähler: Magnus Landvik, genannt Max._

Magnus zog den Reißverschluss bis zum Hals hoch, steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Weste und starrte auf den grauen Boden. Das Grau des Himmels schien sich mit dem der Erde zu vermischen, eine Symphonie aus tristen Farbtönen. Er hob den Kopf und blickte auf die Straße. Es fuhren einige Autos, wie immer um diese Zeit, doch eines zog seinen Blick auf sich. Er blieb stehen, als es an ihm vorbeifuhr und drehte sogar den Kopf. Auf dem Rücksitz saß ein Mädchen mit leuchtend orangefarbenen Haaren, das ebenso verblüfft wie er zurückblickte.

_Erzähler: Jana Zimmermann._

Jana reckte den Hals, um möglichst viel zu sehen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, je einem Jungen hinterhergesehen zu haben, obwohl sie das sowieso nicht zugegeben hätte. Doch etwas hatte ihren Blick auf sich gezogen – ein Junge, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen älter als sie. Er hatte genauso ausgesehen, wie sie sich die Norweger vorgestellt hatte: mit gutaussehenden Gesichtszügen, dunkelblondem Haar und hellen Augen. Zu ihrer Freude hatte der Junge in ebendiesem Moment aufgesehen und in ihre Richtung geblickt. Während sie an ihm vorbeifuhr, blieb er stehen, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie wandte sich wieder nach vorn und ließ sich in den Sitz sinken. Mit Verwunderung stellte sie fest, dass ihr Herz pochte.

Magnus sah dem Auto nach, bis es verschwunden war. Er fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass er genau im richtigen Moment aufgeblickt hatte. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Er sah sich als äußerst erwachsen und bewandert in Liebesdingen – schließlich hatte er schon zwei Beziehungen hinter sich. Und trotzdem hatte sein Herz einen unbestreitbaren Hüpfer gemacht, als hinter dem Fenster das Gesicht dieses Mädchens zurückblickte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter, doch seine Gedanken fanden schnell eine dunklere Route. Wer auch immer sie war, er würde sie nicht wiedersehen.

_Erzähler: Diese schicksalhafte Begegnung wird nicht die erste bleiben. Doch wann treffen sich die DigiRitter? Wann finden sie heraus, wer sie sind?_


	2. 2: Chemische Reaktionen

**Kapitel 2: Chemische Reaktionen  
**

**Datum**: 1. August 1995, mittags

**Ort**: Campus der Maastrichter Universität

**Sonstiges**: es ist wenig los, da viele Studenten bereits vorlesungsfrei haben

**Lied**: Bokutachi, Digimon (Digimon Adventure)

* * *

_Erzähler: Die nächsten DigiRitter haben sich zwar bereits getroffen, aber bald werden sie sich wirklich kennenlernen._

Vom Campus aus konnte man durch die Fenster ins Labor sehen. Ein luftig gekleideter Junge griechischen Ursprungs ging nah daran vorbei, warf einen Blick hinein und blieb grinsend stehen.

_Erzähler: Alexandros Raptis, genannt Alex._

Alex sprang über die niedrigen Büsche, die entlang der Gebäudefront gepflanzt worden waren und platzierte sich genau in der Mitte des Fensters. Drinnen stand ein großes, blondes Mädchen in Kittel und Schutzbrille über die Arbeitsplatte gebeugt und schob vorsichtig einen Bunsenbrenner unter einen Erlenmeyerkolben.

_Erzähler: Roksana Sówka, genannt Roxy._

Das Grinsen des Griechen wurde breiter, je länger ihn das Mädchen nicht bemerkte. Schließlich begann er, vorm Fenster hin und her zu tanzen und gelegentlich dagegen zu klopfen. Endlich hob Roxy den Kopf und blinzelte durch die Schutzbrille nach draußen ins Sonnenlicht. Vorm Fenster sah sie Alex und rollte sichtlich genervt mit den Augen. Sie machte eine Handbewegung, die ihm bedeuten sollte, zu verschwinden, doch Alex schien andere Pläne zu haben. Er strich sich die Hosenträger von den Schultern, zog sein kurzärmeliges Hemd aus der Hose und knöpfte es auf. Roxy schüttelte wild den Kopf und bedeutete ihm sehr viel energischer, zu gehen. Der Junge vorm Fenster lachte ausgiebig und setzte seinen Striptease fort, indem er das Hemd auszog und auf den Boden warf.

„Wir sind hier an der Uni und nicht im Zirkus", ertönte es auf Englisch hinter Alex. Dieser lachte Roxy ein letztes Mal zu und drehte sich um, nur um in das missbilligende Gesicht eines großgewachsenen Studenten zu blicken.

_Erzähler: Giacomo Filippi._

Alex zog die Brauen hoch.

„Du bist doch dieser italienische Streber, der meint, er wäre besser als alle anderen, richtig?"

Falls diese Bemerkung Giacomo etwas ausgemacht hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Die hellen, braunen Augen musterten sein Gegenüber lediglich geringschätzig und auch sein Ton ließ licht vermuten, dass er in irgendeiner Form wütend war.

„Und du bist dieser griechische Hurenbock, der allem auf zwei Beinen nachsteigt, richtig?"

Eine kurze, angespannte Stille entstand zwischen den beiden Jungen. Roxy beobachtete die Szene durch das Laborfenster nicht ohne eine gewisse Neugier und ließ sogar ihre Reagenzgläser für einen Moment aus den Augen. Vor dem Fenster lieferten sich Giacomo und Alex ein Blickduell, bis Letzterer schließlich anfing, laut zu lachen und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nichts für ungut, Alter, du hast ja Recht. Ich kämpf' hier sicher auf verlorenem Posten. Ich glaube, die Süße steht nicht auf Jungs; das wäre zumindest die einzige sinnvolle Erklärung."

Damit bückte er sich, hob sein Hemd auf und warf es sich über die Schulter. Mit einem letzten Zwinkern an Roxy schlenderte er davon.

Giacomo blieb noch einen Moment stehen und blickte ins Fenster. An seiner starren Miene konnte Roxy nicht erkennen, ob er sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte, oder ob er lediglich sein Spiegelbild betrachtete.

_Erzähler: Wie es scheint, werden die DigiRitter einige Differenzen ausbügeln müssen, bevor sie zu einer Gruppe werden können. Aber wer fehlt noch? Und wie finden die DigiRitter überhaupt zueinander?_


	3. 3: Affenhitze

**Kapitel 3: Affenhitze**

**Datum**: 1. August 1995, mittags

**Ort**: eine Kleinstadt nahe London

**Sonstiges**: auf einem Abstellgleis steht ein ausrangierter Straßenbahnwagon

**Lied**: Straight from the heart (Soras Theme) (Digimon Adventure)

* * *

_Erzähler: Die verbleibenden DigiRitter befinden sich zur selben Zeit in England._

Eine ungewöhnliche Hitze drückte auf die englische Kleinstadt. Die Luft über dem erhitzten Metall der grünen Straßenbahn flimmerte und verlieh ihr die Eigenschaften eines großen, metallenen Toasters. Von innen schoben zwei behandschuhte Hände eines der Fenster nach oben.

_Erzähler: Michael Jamison, genannt Mike._

Mike ließ sich auf die Sitzpolster sinken und zog seine grüne braune Mütze vom Kopf. Wie immer war er zu warm angezogen, mit langer Hose und Reißverschlusspullover, weil er nicht an Hitze gewöhnt war. Wer seine Kindheit in England verlebt hatte, zeigte eine gewisse Tendenz, sich auf kühleres Wetter vorzubereiten. Er seufzte und öffnete seinen Pullover. Die abgestellte Straßenbahn war sein persönlicher Rückzugsort, der höchstens abends von älteren Jugendlichen als Treffpunkt genutzt wurde. Mittags nach der Schule hatte er sie für sich, und er freute sich jedes Mal darauf, ein paar Stunden ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt zu verbringen. Er nutzte die Zeit um Hausaufgaben zu machen oder zu lesen, oft lag er auch einfach auf dem Sitzpolster, die Hände hinterm Kopf verschränkt, und starrte gedankenverloren an die graue Decke.

Der erste August war wieder ein solcher Tag. Er hatte zwar keine Schule gehabt, weil Sommerferien waren, hatte aber dennoch hingehen müssen. Sein Vater hatte es für wichtig gehalten, ihn beim Austauschprojekt seiner Schule anzumelden, und so war ein Junge aus Spanien für zwei Wochen bei ihnen eingezogen. Rafael gab allerdings nicht viel auf Mikes eher weniger aufregende Gesellschaft und hatte schnell andere Freunde gefunden, zu denen er mittags eingeladen wurde. Aus Höflichkeit hatten sie Mike auch gefragt, der allerdings wusste, dass man ihn nicht wirklich dabei haben wollte, und abgelehnt hatte. Jemand anderes wäre vielleicht gekränkt gewesen, doch ihm kam es nicht ungelegen, dass Rafael sich anderweitig die Zeit vertrieb. So hatte er trotz eines Hausgastes die Möglichkeit, sich zurückzuziehen, und abends konnten sie seinem Vater erzählen, dass sie den Tag zusammen verbracht hatten.

So lag er einige Minuten da, in der Ruhe, die er sich den ganzen Tag über gewünscht hatte. Die Treffen und Ausflüge mit den Austauschpartnern und seinen Schulkameraden waren jedes Mal eine Geduldsprobe für ihn. Normalerweise drückte er sich in den Sitz, um möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und wünschte sich, dass sich alle verabschieden und nach Hause gehen würden. Doch in den letzten Tagen hatte es einen Lichtblick gegeben. Dieser war ein hübsches spanisches Mädchen, dessen Wesen Mike eigentlich gar nicht zusagen sollte. Sie redete viel und war laut, lachte oft und schloss schneller Freundschaften als Mike es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Und obwohl sie ihm so unähnlich war, hatte er mittlerweile das Gefühl, nur noch zu den Treffen zu gehen, damit er sie aus der Ferne beobachten konnte. Wenn sie doch nur Freundschaft mit ihm schließen würde…

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er wirbelte herum und blinzelte ins Sonnenlicht, das durch die offene Tür fiel. Im Rahmen stand ein zierliches Mädchen mit gewellten, braunen Haaren und großen, dunklen Augen. Sie trug ein knallgelbes Kleid, das einen starken Kontrast zu ihrem dunklen Teint bildete. Mike traute seinen Augen kaum: sein Lichtblick stand auf der Schwelle seines Rückzugsorts.

_Erzähler: Elba da la Cruz._

„Hi", begrüßte sie ihn und schien auf etwas zu warten.

Mike blickte lediglich stumm zurück, unfähig, ihr zu antworten. Elba legte den Kopf schief und er bemerkte, wie ihre langen Haare über ihre gebräunte Schulter fielen.

„Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?"

_Erzähler: Die DigiRitter sind vollzählig. Aber wie gelangen sie zusammen in die DigiWelt, wenn sie sich noch gar nicht kennen?_


	4. 4: Geteiltes Leid

**Kapitel 4: Geteiltes Leid…**

**Datum**: 1. August 1995, abends

**Ort**: ein Studentenwohnheim in Maastricht

**Sonstiges**: aus einem der Zimmer dröhnt laute Rockmusik

**Lied**: Love Serenade (Etemons Theme) (Digimon Adventure)

* * *

„Wenn er nicht so gut aussähe, hätte ich ihm schon längst den Hals umgedreht!"

Roxy hob den Kopf und blickte ihre Mitbewohnerin stirnrunzelnd an. „Wem?"

Das Mädchen machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Wand, aus deren Richtung die laute Musik schallte.

„Alex. Dieser Grieche, der seine Anlage immer so aufdreht."

Roxy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich finde, er sieht nicht so besonders aus. Ich glaube, ich statte ihm einen kleinen Besuch ab. So kann sich ja keiner konzentrieren."

Damit legte sie ihr Lehrbuch über organische Chemie beiseite, erhob sich und marschierte aus ihrem Zimmer und über den Flur, bis sie schließlich vor der Tür stehenblieb, durch die die laute Musik dröhnte. Zu ihrer Überraschung war diese nicht zu.

„Du könntest ja immerhin deine Zimmertür zu machen", begann sie, unterbrach sich aber, als sie sah, dass sie nicht allein mit Alex war. Rechts der Tür stand Giacomo, der Junge, der sie mittags vor Alex' Striptease bewahrt hatte. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und seine arrogante, eher desinteressierte Miene aufgesetzt. Alex saß auf dem Schreibtischstuhl vor seinem Computer und wirbelte herum, als er sie hörte.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Ich wusste doch, dass mein guter Musikgeschmack irgendwann die hübschen Frauen anziehen würde und nicht nur die seltsamen Streber", witzelte er mit einem Kopfnicken zu Giacomo.

„Ich vermute, wir sind beide aus demselben Grund hier. Mach deine Musik leiser, oder ich melde dich dem Dekan", erklärte der Italiener ohne jede Emotion in der Stimme. Roxy warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu und fragte sich, ob er tatsächlich Gefühle empfinden konnte. Alex hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ist ja gut, ihr alten Spaßverderber. Ich mach' ja schon aus."

Gerade wollte er aufstehen und sich hinüber zu seiner Musikanlage bewegen, da leuchtete etwas in Roxys Augenwinkel auf. Ohne nachzudenken stürzte sie sich auf Alexandros und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. Ein lautes Klirren erfolgte, dass sogar Alex' Musik übertönte, und Glassplitter rieselten um sie herum auf den Boden.

Ächzend erhob sie sich von Alexandros, der über den Sturz klagte, und sah sich im Zimmer um. Der Boden war mit Glasscherben vom zersprungenen Fenster übersät. Inmitten der Scherben bemerkte sie drei seltsam anmutende Geräte. Da sie es nicht besser wusste, ordnete sie sie als eine Art Handy oder Tamagotchi ein.

Giacomo hatte sich bereits in die Hocke begeben und eines der Geräte aufgehoben. Roxy sah, wie er es sich vors Gesicht hielt und es begutachtete. Es überraschte sie kaum, dass er sich nicht erkundigte, ob Alex oder sie sich verletzt hatten.

„Seltsam", murmelte er, erhob sich und begab sich ohne nachzufragen an Alex' Computer. Letzterer lag noch immer auf dem Boden und beschwerte sich über den Sturz.

„Ich meine, ich verstehe ja, dass du gern Körperkontakt mit mir hättest, aber du musst die Aggression ein bisschen runterdrehen", lamentierte er und Roxy verdrehte die Augen. Sie stand auf und reichte dem klagenden Griechen ihre Hand.

„Hat einer von euch eine Ahnung, was das für Geräte sind?", tönte es vom Computer. Roksana und Alexandros griffen beide nach einem der verbleibenden Geräte auf dem Boden und begutachteten sie.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ein neumodisches Handy oder so etwas?", riet Roxy.

Sie sah, wie Giacomo den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich versuche gerade herauszufinden, was das sein könnte. Die Dinger kamen durchs Fenster geflogen, also tippe ich auf Flugzeug- oder Satellitenteile."

Kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gesagt, fing der Bildschirm an, hellweiß zu leuchten. Das Licht wurde immer intensiver, bis alle drei ihre Hände vor die Augen nehmen mussten, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Wäre jemand hineingekommen, hätte er sehen können, wie die drei im Licht des Bildschirms verschwanden und dieser wieder zu seiner ursprünglichen Helligkeit zurückkehrte. Später, als Roksanas Mitbewohnerin im Zimmer vorbeischaute, bot sich ihr ein befremdliches Bild. Die laute Musik lief noch immer, doch das Zimmer war vollkommen leer. Dafür lagen überall auf dem Boden verstreut Scherben vom kaputten Fenster. Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie die Musik leiser und machte sich auf den Weg, um dem Dekan Bescheid zu geben.


	5. 5: Böse Vorahnung

**Kapitel 5: Böse Vorahnung**

**Datum**: 1. August 1995, abends

**Ort**: eine Kleinstadt nahe London

**Sonstiges**: um den Straßenbahnwagon wird es langsam dunkel

**Lied**: Kanshou (Digimon Adventure) / Hashiru Senritsu (Digimon Adventure)

* * *

Mike konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann ihm das letzte Mal so wohl zu Mute gewesen war. Er fragte sich, ob sich so eine Trance anfühlte. Ihm war, als sei er gar nicht in seinem Körper und nahm alles, was geschah, von ganz weit weg wahr. Den Klang von Elbas Stimme mit dem süßen, spanischen Akzent – er hatte beinah vergessen, wie Englisch ohne diesen Akzent klang. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne, das das Interieur des Wagons in warme, rotgoldene Töne getaucht hatte. Den leichten, angenehmen Geruch ihres Haares, als sie es mit einer Kopfbewegung über ihre Schulter warf. Michael konnte an nichts anderes denken, als an den Wunsch, dass dieser Tag niemals enden würde. In Gedanken tauschte er bereitwillig alle Wünsche, die er bisher gehabt hatte und zukünftig haben würde, gegen diesen einen ein. Weniger schüchtern zu sein, Freunde zu finden; all das schien plötzlich sehr unwichtig.

Zugegeben, er hatte sich anfangs nicht annähernd so wohl gefühlt. Entgegen seiner Erwartung hatte Elba sich nicht auf die Sitzpolster gegenüber, sondern direkt neben ihm gesetzt. Er war zur Seite gerutscht, sie war ihm gefolgt, beide wiederholten ihre Aktion, und schließlich hatte er es aufgegeben, einen Sicherheitsabstand schaffen zu wollen. Doch irgendwann hatte er sich an ihre Präsenz gewöhnt. Irgendwann akzeptierte er, dass sie tatsächlich wegen ihm da war.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, warum du nach der Schule nie dabei bist. Ich meine, was für ein Ort muss das sein, an dem du lieber bist, als mit den anderen zusammen?"

Er hatte auf diese Frage nicht geantwortet. Es wäre ihm zu unangenehm gewesen, zuzugeben, dass sein Alleinsein nicht nur von seiner Seite kam. Zu seinem Glück hatte Elba sich von seiner Wortkargheit nicht entmutigen lassen, sondern angefangen, eigene Schlüsse zu ziehen.

„Du bist kein großer Fan von den anderen, oder? Ich kann's dir nicht verdenken, manchmal sind die wirklich unreif."

Mike hatte befürchtet, dass sie gehen würde, sobald sie sich nichts mehr zu erzählen hatten. Doch Elba hatte immer wieder ein Gesprächsthema gefunden, und glücklicherweise hatte er nie viel zu sagen gebraucht, um es am Laufen zu halten. Kein Wunder also, dass er irgendwann angefangen hatte, sich zu entspannen.

* * *

Doch jetzt, wo die Sonne unterging und es langsam dunkel wurde, fühlte er wieder, wie sein Puls begann, sich zu beschleunigen. Es war unvermeidlich, dass der Tag endete und sie ging. Es gab keinen Grund, so angespannt zu sein, doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Er merkte, wie sich seine Muskeln verkrampften und er zu schwitzen begann.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Elbas Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken des nahenden Unheils und brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen", scherzte sie und er atmete schwer aus. Noch war sie da. Noch sollte er den Moment genießen, anstatt sich darüber zu sorgen, was später sein würde. Und doch konnte er das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust nicht abstellen. Ihm war, als wäre etwas Unheilvolles im Begriff zu passieren.

Zwei knapp aufeinanderfolgende Lichtblitze bestätigten seine Befürchtungen. Er zog Elba geistesgegenwärtig hinunter aufs Polster und rief „Runter!" als die beiden Einschläge passierten. Als sich nichts weiter tat, stand er auf, um die Gegenstände zu inspizieren. Er nahm die zwei identisch aussehenden Geräte in die Hände, wobei er sah, dass der heftige Aufprall zwei Male auf dem Kunststoffboden hinterlassen hatte. Die kleinen Apparate schienen jedoch völlig unbeschadet.

„Was war das?", wollte Elba wissen. Mike händigte ihr eines der beiden Geräte aus.

So saßen sie beide da, er auf dem Boden und sie auf dem Sitz, und untersuchten die kleinen, grauen Displays. Elba schüttelte ihres und hielt es nah ans Ohr, während Michael seines auf Öffnungen für Kabel oder Batterien absuchte. Als er nichts fand, stand er auf und blieb unentschlossen zwischen den Sitzreihen stehen.

„Wir sollten beim Elektrohändler nachfragen, was das für Dinger sind", stellte er fest und Elba nickte. Gerade, als er sich wieder neben sie setzen wollte, verlor er seine Balance und fiel seitlich auf den Wagonboden. Elba sprang auf und hockte sich neben ihn.

„Ist dir was passiert?"

Michael wollte etwas sagen, doch ihm blieb die Antwort im Halse stecken. Sein Herz hatte einen Satz gemacht, als er registrierte, dass die Bahn fuhr. Er hatte die Balance verloren, weil sich die abgestellte Straßenbahn plötzlich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Er sprang auf, hetzte an der knienden Elba vorbei und machte vor den Armaturen in der Fahrerkabine halt. Die Knöpfe und Tachos leuchteten. Durch die Windschutzscheibe sah er, wie sich die Welt um sie herum bewegte. Die abgestellte Bahn hatte zu fahren begonnen und wurde immer schneller.

„Mike, was ist los?"

„Sieh dir das an!"

Elba lief zu ihm und starrte nach draußen. Der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wie kann das sein?" Mike schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. Er wusste, dass es nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen konnte.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir müssen hier raus. Die Gleise enden gleich", erklärte er, fasste Elba bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her zum Ausgang.

Sein Herz machte einen weiteren Aussetzer, als er sah, dass die Tür geschlossen war. Sie zogen und zerrten daran, doch die Tür wollte sich nicht öffnen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Elba und schlug frustriert dagegen. Durch das Fenster sahen sie, wie schnell die Außenwelt mittlerweile an ihnen vorbeizog. Selbst, wenn sie die Tür jetzt aufbekommen hätten – für den Sprung nach draußen war es beinahe schon zu spät. Mike ließ von der Tür ab und hetzte wieder nach vorn zur Fahrerkabine. Er begann, alle Knöpfe zu drücken, in der Hoffnung, dass einer davon die Türen öffnete.

Nichts geschah. Durch die Scheibe sah er, wie sie sich dem Ende der Gleise näherten. Gleich war alles vorbei. Zwei Sekunden noch, dann eine, dann begann Elba zu schreien. Mike schloss die Augen. Er war sich sicher, dass er sie geschlossen hatte, er fühlte, wie sich seine Lider aufeinanderpressten. Und dennoch musste er die Hand vors Gesicht halten, weil ihn plötzlich ein helles, weißes Licht blendete.

* * *

_/ = Liedwechsel_


End file.
